The Red String of Fate
by Attack on Apples
Summary: What happens when Weiss Schnee the girl who got her freedom taken away from her since the day she was born. Meets a strange girl that tells her about the Red String of Fate


A/N: alright third story so far the characters are going to be OOC so don't come nagging me about that also i am going with a kind of older kind of setting so they don't have there awesome weapons and stuff,this fanfic was inspired by the Red String of Fate if you do not know what that is i recommend to check it out with that out of the way lets get this apple on the hour shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

The place was pitch-black and inky the only light that you could see was a little window upon the wall with bars going through it. This place giving off a bleak and grim vibe, every corner seeming mysterious, every crack concealing a secret. This place is where nightmares love to come and torture it's next victim. Where shadows come, messing and playing tricks with there guest minds, where the darkness comes to mock you. The cell's suffocating and claustrophobic, this is no place for an innocent soul.

There sat a beautiful girl with flawless pale skin, snowy white hair, a light blue elegant dress fitting her body like a glove crying in one of the sinful cell's. Her gorgeously icy blue eyes bloodshot red and stained with tears, her nose red to the tip. She is sniffing and hiccuping now and then, all her tears shedded already. Even though she is crying mess she gave off this illuminating soft glow giving her an angelic look. She was an angel with clipped wings a falling angel from the day she was born. She was stripped from her freedom the day she was born to the family name. As she was being swallowed in her own grief she thinks of how she ended up in this tragic place.

_Flashback_

_She was practicing her singing performance in front of her father for that night's musical production. Her father saw it as a good opportunity to show Weiss off, to show how talented she is and get praises from other people about how talent his daughter is then he would talk to them and get them to support and put money into his company. He was just using his daughter singing skills to get into peoples pockets that's all he cared about._

_As his daughter finished her song but at the very end she was off- key just by the slightest. as the servants clapped at the beautiful performance her father was infuriated at how the servants were clapping when his daughter was off-key and how his daughter was off-key in the first place._

_"QUIET Why in dust name are you CLAPPING at that disgrace you called a PERFORMANCE" Her father yelled in a vexed voice displease with the servants and his daughter._

_Once the servants heard their master yelled they hushed up instantly and as the girl heard her father yelled she became irritated. " This is the hundredth time i sang this song for you" The girl said frustration laced within her voice challenging her father._

_"And you will do it a hundred more times if you do not get it perfect, Nothing but perfection i want out of you i will not be embarrassed by millions of people because my daughter can't sing" Her father said venom dripping from his voice as he glared at his daughter who opposed him._

_" I am sick and tired of you demanding everything from me" She yelled back at him tired of getting treated like his toy. " You would not be like this if mother was still here" She instantly regretting what she had said._

_" It's not my __**fault**__ she died of a illness that i could not cure, it's not my __**fault**__ she decide to leave me with a stuck up brat like you, it's not my __**fault**__ that you can't live up to the family name, it's not my __**fault**__ that you are as useless as your mother was, that you can't get through that thick head skull of yours that she is NEVER going to come back to you. She's not going to keep you safe in her arms and whisper sweet and soft things to you while you are scared" He barked back and snarled walking up to his daughter._

_" You are fucking stuck with me for as long as you live no matter what you do, i am __**your**__ father and you are __**my**__ daughter" He stated standing right in front of her towering over her._

_"your daughter, that means __**nothing**__ to you anymore after she died, now i am some toy for you to throw around like a rag doll when you are irritated, i am just your punching bag now, __**not**__ your daughter anymore" she said in a blind fit of rage._

_Her father brought back his hand and slap her across the face with a cruel and savage impact. The force of the blow send her to the ground with a harsh thud._

_" You disgust me, your a disgrace to the Schnee family name Weiss, get her out of my sight, she's repulsive to look at, maybe sitting in solitude for awhile will set you straight" her father said in such disgust._

_Weiss Schnee is the girl who had her freedom stripped from birth. Weiss was the fragile girl who was now broken into million of little shards. She was the loneliest of all forgot how love feel's like. She was a toy in her father's eye every time he lays his eyes on her. She was the one getting beat and shattered by her fathers hands and cruel words. she was the one brought up in a family that was once loving but now broken and crumbled. She's the one that puts on a mask in front of other people hiding what she really feels on the inside._

_A girl who just wanted to be accepted for who she is, not for who they want her to be. A girl who wants to be liked by someone who will befriend her. A girl who wants to be notice for once. A girl who just want's her freedom. A girl who want's to live in a caring and warmhearted home instead of a home that is icy and unwelcoming._

_But most off all she wanted to be loved again._

_She is Weiss Schnee the fallen angel with her wings clipped._

Present

Weiss was now exhausted from crying and just wanted to curl up in her soft bed and sleep this day away. But she is in this ungodly cell cold, damp, and alone, until she hears a whisper.

"hey are you okay now?" the voice was feminine with a touch of worry.

"W-who are you" Weiss said startle from the voice that pierce the silence

"Ruby Rose, at your serves sorry for startling you" The voice said

Weiss looked where the voice came from, there in the other wicked cell, next to her was a captivating charming young girl wearing a blood red long sleeve tunic with black tattered pants,and no shoes. She had short black hair with one side longer than the other with red dyed tips. She had huge full of life, delightful silver eyes. With a nervous smile plastered on her face and one hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay" Ruby asked again now looking Weiss in the eye

" W-what it's to you" Weiss spat wiping away what left of her tears with her hand.

" I just wanted to know that's all" Ruby said casting her gazed at the ground, this shocked Weiss "_nobody usually cares if i am okay or not, then why does this strange girl do?_" Weiss thought.

"Wait you are the one who trespassed on are property are you not" Weiss said now getting a better look at the girl in front of her.

"Heh yeah that's me sorry about that" Ruby said with a dorky smile rubbing her neck

"why did you trespassed anyway" Weiss said curiously wanting to know who would be stupid enough to do that.

"Sorry can't tell you" Ruby looked her in the eye while saying this. Weiss just nodded in response, not going to push her to answer. But Weiss noted that she saw a mischievous spark in Ruby's eye.

Then an uncomfortable silence fell upon them

" Have you ever heard of The String of Fate" Ruby said out of know where

"No i have never heard of it before what is it" Weiss replied thinking it's better talking to this girl then sitting in the unbearable silence.

" The Red String of Fate is when two people who connected by the red thread are destined lovers. Regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord is tied to your pinky and the string may stretch or tangle, but will never break no matter what you do to it." Ruby said this with a smile on her face and a fond spark in her eyes while talking about this red string of fate.

"Then why can't i see this magical cord then" Weiss stated sarcastically not believing this foolish folklore.

"They say it can't be seen with the naked eye" Ruby answered knowing that Weiss thinks this is some kind of child story.

" Then how can you find who your soulmate is if you can't follow the string, it's pointless then" Weiss now irritated at the girl in front of her.

" It's a bond that can not be seen by the naked eye, but with your heart" Ruby answered fondly.

"What i think is when you see it with your heart then, you can see a glimpse of the person you are destine to be with if it's there hair color, there face, or even their name" Ruby chuckled at the last statement.

"I also think that when you meet that person at the end of your string, you get this feeling that they are familiar to you, that you met them before maybe that you met them in another time, a different place, maybe some other existence" Ruby looked peaceful as she said this Weiss noted.

"But what happens if the thread frays and tears" Weiss said looking lost wondering what happens if the thread did fray or tear it did not break so it can happen.

"Only love can repair" Ruby said just above a whisper coming out so quickly once Weiss finished her sentence like she did not even have to think about her answer.

"Heh you seem to have all the answers" Weiss smirk at Ruby fondly

"You seem to have the all the questions" Ruby shot back with the same smirk

Weiss sat there in silence taking in what Ruby just said. Weiss then remember something that she heard when she was little.

_"Yandere" Her mother said to little girl in her arms that had white hair. "what's that mommy" the little girl ask in confusion_

_"It's the power to destroy and recreate fate" Her mother replied with a smile gracing her lips, looking at her daughter._

_"Yandere, so that means if i don't like how my fate is i can change it to be better" Weiss ask her mom looking at her with a questionable look._

_"hahaha I guess you could if you wanted to, remember Weiss it's your life not someone else, so don't let anyone create your future or fate for you" Her mother laughed hugging her daughter in a loving embrace._

_"Don't worry mother i won't i will be strong like you" Weiss said hugging her mother back._

Weiss laugh bitterly remember what her mother told her about being strong and not letting anyone take control of her fate or future. " _how ironic that is_" Weiss thought with a bittersweet smile "_now father is controlling me like a puppet, strings holding me up as he controls my every move_".

" Hey, are you okay" Ruby ask waving her hand in front of Weiss face trying to get her attention

"Huh, yeah sorry i just spaced out a bit" Weiss replied a little flustered

"That's good to hear" Ruby said beaming a smile her way, that made Weiss blushed, then Weiss remember Yandere.

"What about Yandere the power to destroy and recreate fate, would that break the red string of fate?" Weiss question wondering if you can break the string that Ruby say's is unbreakable.

"Ahh maybe but how could you break something that you can not see?" Ruby countered back with a victory smirk.

"but you just said it can't be seen with the naked eye but with your heart" Weiss replied getting confused now.

"True i did say that, but i am guessing that you can't see the string with your heart because you closed off your heart to the world, you built a wall around it so nobody can get in" Ruby said matter of factly looking at Weiss, her eyes soften and her smile warm and welcoming. Weiss could not look her in the eye.

"H-how did you know" Weiss whisper just loudly enough so Ruby can hear her.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, I can see the misery and sorrow that's in them, I see the real you trapped in that mask you put on, I can see your heartbreaking every minute you are locked up in this prison that's call life. I can see that you just want to be loved, you just want to be in the arms of someone who loves you for you" Ruby replied looking Weiss directly in the eye.

Weiss looked Ruby in the eye, in those silver eyes she saw kindness, understanding and something Weiss could not make out.

"I build a wall to keep people out, to keep them away from me, I am afraid to love, how could I love someone when I forgot how to love" Weiss said tears in her eyes looking at Ruby

Ruby shook her head "No, you build up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down, you are not afraid to love you are afraid of not being loved back" Ruby said taking Weiss hand through the bars, intertwining her fingers with Weiss and giving a little squeeze. Weiss cried when she heard Ruby say those words because she was right.

Weiss build up walls because she wanted to see who cared enough for her to break them down and help her heal her wounds. To break her out of the walls that blocked her exits,trapped her and isolated her from everyone and everything. She wanted to see who would stay by her side forever and always. Weiss was not afraid to love she was afraid of not being loved back. That the person who she loves would laugh at her and think this is a joke. That she would be hurt by the persons words, that she would break down again like when her mom died, and her dad became cruel, cold and distance. She did not want to be hurt like that again so this is why she made herself think she was afraid to love but in truth she was scared to get hurt again.

So Weiss cried, cried in relief that someone finally knew how she felt.

"Thank you, thank you so much Ruby" Weiss said clinging to Ruby through the bars, while she cried.

"Shh now It's going it's be okay" Ruby said rubbing Weiss back through the bars comforting her.

" You should never give up on love, even if you can't see the tread it is there, i find myself wishing i could give that red string a tug, to let my soulmate on the other end, know that i am here for them, that i will never give up on them, to let them know i am still on the other end hoping to finally meet them, waiting for them, letting them know i won't give up on them, and you should not either because everyone is destine to find true love" Ruby said tears in her eyes, hugging Weiss even tighter.

They sat there in silence until they heard the door to the immoral cell's open and footsteps echoing throughout the room until it stop in front of a cell. As Ruby and Weiss looked up to see who it is they saw one of the servants standing there with a key opening up the Weiss cell.

"Your father would like to see you now your highness" The servant said with concern in his voice.

"Fine i will come, but can you let Ruby out of her cell for me," Weiss sighed while letting go of Ruby and getting up off the ground.

"As you wish your highness" said the servant going to Ruby's cell and letting her out.

"Ruby can you wait for me while i talk to my father please" Weiss blurted out, shocked at what she "_why did i just say that I just met her but apart of me feel like she is familiar that it feels like I met her before that I heard her voice, seen her smile, that I seen that spark in her eyes while she talks or looks at me"_ Weiss thought to herself think about how could she have met Ruby before.

"Sure no problem i will wait for you at the front gates okay" Ruby said her voice holding something that Weiss could not distinguish.

" I will see you soon Ruby Rose" Weiss said following the servant looking back at Ruby with a genuine smile on her face thinking about seeing her again.

"As will I, Weiss Schnee" Ruby said waving at Weiss with a genuine smile of her own.

As Weiss left the cell and following the servant to her father's place bracing herself for the worst she thought of Ruby how she was the one that understood her, how meeting her change her life. That's when Weiss thought of something that was unusual.

" _How did Ruby know my name_" Weiss thought to herself, her brows formed in confusion.

That's when it hit her.

_"What i think is when you see it with your heart then, you can see a glimpse of the person you are destine to be with if it's there hair color, there face, or __**even their name**__" Ruby chuckled at the last statement._

"S-she is the one at the end of my string" Weiss whispered to herself in disbelief, she could was freak out but at the same time relief.

_"I also think that when you meet that person at the end of your string, you get this feeling that they are familiar to you, that you met them before maybe that you met them in another time, a different place, maybe some other existence" Ruby looked peaceful as she said this Weiss noted._

" that also explained why i felt like i met her before" Weiss was piecing together the puzzle in her mind.

That's when the last piece of the puzzle came into her mind.

_"why did you trespassed anyway" Weiss said curiously wanting to know who would be stupid enough to do that._

_"Sorry can't tell you" Ruby looked her in the eye while saying this. Weiss just nodded in response, not going to push her to answer. But Weiss noted that she saw a mischievous spark in Ruby's eye._

"R-ruby knew the whole time, Ruby can see the string" Weiss whispered breaking down in tears of joy, with a joyful smile.

"your highness are you okay, is there something wrong" The servant said panicking that Weiss was crying.

"n-nothing wrong i am just, just so happy right now" Weiss said choking out the words in the middle of her sobs.

Weiss was jovial to know that Ruby was her soulmate the one that was at the end of the string. That Ruby did not give up on her, that she found her and help her out of the dark abyss she was confine in. That Ruby thaw away the ice that shielded her heart. That Ruby was the one to fracture and break the frigid wall. That Ruby was the one to puncture and shatter the mask she put on. That Ruby was the one that love's her.

as Weiss was thinking about Ruby she felt a tug on her pinky finger and as she looked down she could not believe what she saw.

a thin red string tied to her picky leading to the gates where Ruby was waiting.

Weiss ran towards it, she did not care what her father would say to her, she did not care what kind of punishment she would receive from him. She did not care that the servant was telling her to stop, she did not care that she was going to never come back to this house if she ran out those doors. She did not care that she is throwing away the family name.

Because she was finally able to be free to be able to…. fly.

That what motivated Weiss to run out that house, to leave that god for saken life behind that she dream she could, because finally she was not a fallen angel with clipped wings, all thanks to Ruby.

Weiss ran out those doors and into Ruby's arms that was waiting for her, burying her head into the crook of Ruby's neck, crying her tears of happiness. Saying thank you over and over again like a broken record to Ruby, while Ruby ran her hand through Weiss's hair trying to comfort, while whispering sweet things into Weiss's ear.

" I finally found you, I followed the twist and turns of this thread, looking for the person on the other end, and finally, I found you" Ruby said in Weiss ear's a loving and genuine smile.

" I love you Ruby, with all my heart thank you" Weiss said looking up at Ruby with the same loving and genuine smile gracing her lips.

"I love you to Weiss" Ruby said fondly to Weiss and captured her lips with her own. The kiss was gently, sweet and passionate like there love for one another.

Weiss was free now, her burden not weighing her down. Weiss was safe now in Ruby's arm, her father never going to hurt her again. Weiss was home now with Ruby by her side, not in that icy and unwelcoming house. Weiss was finally accepted now for who she, not for who everyone wanted her to be.

But most importantly she was finally loved again.

All thanks to the Red String of Fate.

* * *

A/N: Well this is by far my most favorite fanfic that i wrote, thanks for reading. Review, comment are welcome i would like to know what you think of it. Apple hour is up see ya next time


End file.
